Only Sixteen
by Serenity200
Summary: After one night of passion Pan ends up pregnant. Trunks, the father of the baby, not realizing how much he loves Pan turns her away. Hurt from rejection Pan leaves Japan and Trunks behind. What happens they meet up five years later? Starts out as a TM but
1. Chapter 1

Only Sixteen 

By: Shari Celestine

A.K.A

Serenity 

§ 

After one night of passion Pan ends up pregnant. Trunks, the father of the baby, not realizing how much he loves Pan turns her away. Hurt from rejection Pan leaves Japan and Trunks behind. What happens they meet up five years later? Starts out as a T/M but ends up as a T/P.

§ 

Chapter One: The Aftermath

§ 

"Trunks, when are you coming home? I miss you." Marron said over the phone. Marron sat at home in the bed she shared with her husband, Trunks, it was late pass midnight and Trunks was still in the office working.

"I'm sorry baby but I really have to get this research done. You know I have a business trip in a couple of days, CC is merging with a big company in New York and I need to read up on it."

Marron sighed on the other line, "I know and I can't even go with you. Do you know how long you'll be gone?"

"Marron," Trunks said weary. "We've been over this before, things like this take time. I don't know when I'll be coming back it could be months."

"Trunks," Marron wined. "I'll miss you too much!"

Trunks sighed and rolled his eyes, she could be so childish sometimes.

"Marron I'll make you a deal, if I end up staying for more than two weeks I'll send you a ticket to come stay with me till I go back. Deal?"

Marron grinned, "Deal."

§ 

In a large apartment complex the door to room 9061 open and a little girl and boy came running. The boy had long ebony hair that fell just past his shoulders, a widow's peak upon his forehead and dark eyes. The little girl had short lavender hair tied up in a ponytail on top her head and sapphire eyes. Behind them was an older woman around the age of nineteen, she had long ruby red hair that fell to her waist and beep blue eyes.

"Satomi-Chan, when is mommy coming home?" The little girl asked.

"Well Bikini, it's two thirty now which means she should be here with in the next hour. But in the mean time let's go wash up and start dinner you know how tired mommy is when she comes home from work." Satomi said putting down her purse.

"I don't want to take a bath." The boy said a scowl on his young face.

"Now Boxer, you know how your mother feels about that. If she comes home and your not clean she going to get mad and that will stress her out even more. Do you want cause your mom anymore stress?"

Boxer's eyes soften some but the scowl was still present on he face, "Okay I'll take a bath."

Satomi smiled, "Great, let's go!"

§ 

At around three forty-five Pan walked into her apartment she shared with her close friend Satomi and her two children. Before she could put down her keys two blurs ran into her attaching themselves to her legs casing Pan to fall down on her butt.

"Mommy, mommy we missed you!" Bikini giggled.

"Where were you mom? Your ten minutes late!" Boxer said in mock-anger.

"Sorry guys, mommy was stuck in traffic."

"'Sok mom, we made diner for you."

"Did you now?" Pan said ruffling her son's dark hair.

"Well that's a load off my mind, thanks guys you're the best."

"Okay kids let your mom get up so she can get changed and join us at the dinner table okay."

"Ok!"

"Can we help you set the table?" Bikini asked.

"Sure honey, do you want to help Boxer?" Satomi asked.

"I guess." Boxer mumbled walking into the kitchen, his sister not to far behind.

§ 

Trunks walked out of Kennedy Airport with his suitcase in had, a black Mercedes drove up and Trunks got inside.

"Where to Mr. Briefs?" The driver asked.

"To the Marriott hotel, and step on it.

"Yes sir!"

§ 

After Trunks settled in his hotel room he call Marron and his parents. Marron missed him dearly and he knew that but she would have to learn that his job would have to come first this time. He learned that his mom was throwing another party and as usual Vegeta wanted no part in it but Bulma was pressuring him into it. He laughed at that, he also called an old friend of his and arranged a meeting then next afternoon.

§ 

"So who's this guy your meeting tomorrow? I didn't know you were seeing someone. Your not keeping things from me are Satomi-Chan?" Pan asked, brushing her short ebony hair.

"No! It's not like that, besides the guy's married. Let's just say we were pretty good friends in high school."

"Okay, so will I get to meet him?"

"I don't know it depends on how long he's in town for. He runs this big company in Japan you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he became CEO at a young age didn't see much of him after that."

"Oh."

"I'll ask him tomorrow."

"Bout what?" Pan questioned slightly confused.

"About you meeting him silly! You can be so forgetful sometimes." Satomi laughed.

Pan put her hand behind her head and laughed sheepishly the famous Son smile on her face.

The bedroom door squeaked open, "Mommy, can you tell me a story?" Bikini asked rubbing her left eye.

Pan smiled and motion for the young child to come sit with her on her bed.

"Sure sweetie, what would you like to here?"

"I wanna here about that time you Daddy and Grandpa went into outer space!" Bikini smiled, that was her favorite story.

Pan gave her daughter a sad smile, "Okay, but after this you have to promise me you'll go to sleep."

"I will!" She piped.

"Okay, a long time ago when was only a little girl I traveled into outer space with the most wonderful man…"

§ END OF CHAPTER ONE § 

§ 

Author's Note: Here are the ages just in case you wanted to know:

Satomi: 19

Pan: 21

Bikini: 5

Boxer: 5

Trunks: 30

Marron: 25

Bra: 20

Goten: 29


	2. Chapter 2

Only Sixteen 

By: Shari Celestine

A.K.A

Serenity 

§ 

After one night of passion Pan ends up pregnant. Trunks, the father of the baby, not realizing how much he loves Pan turns her away. Hurt from rejection Pan leaves Japan and Trunks behind. What happens they meet up five years later? Starts out as a T/M but ends up as a T/P.

§ 

Author's Notes:

Karena: How could Satomi go to high school with Trunks when she's 11 years younger than him?

Serenity-Chan: Oh my bad, what I meant to say was that Satomi met Trunks when HE was in high school. Gomen nasi.

§ Chapter Two: The Meeting § 

The next morning….

"Bikini! Boxer! Wake up we are going to be late!" Pan called knocking on her children's bedroom door.

"Do you hear me? Don't make me come in there!"

"Okay we're up mom!" Boxer called from the other side of the door.

"Good." Pan mumbled walking downstairs to start breakfast. Satomi was sitting at the table drinking her normal cup of coffee and reading the paper.

"Morning Pan-Chan! The kids up yet?"

"Yeah, they should be down soon. You want anything?" Pan asked cracking some eggs.

"Nope, I have a big day today! Need to leave early, oh I and I won't be able to pick up the kids from school I have that lunch this afternoon remember?"

"Yeah I go it covered, you go on and have fun." Pan called over her shoulder.

"Okay good, well then I'll see you later tonight. Tell the kids I said bye." Satomi picked up her keys and walked out the door.

§ 

Later that afternoon, Celestial Café…

Trunks sat waiting for his long time friend, it had been ten years maybe more since they last talked. Trunks looked up as a young woman with long ruby red hair and beep blue eyes walked into the café, she smiled when she noticed him sitting by himself.

"Trunks-Kun!"

Trunks stood up to embrace her in a warm hug.

"Satomi-Chan, it's been so long, too long really."

Satomi released the hug and took the seat across from Trunks, "Did you order yet?"

"No I was waiting for you." He smiled.

"Really with your appetite I would have thought you'd eat the place out before I even go here." Trunks blushed.

"I'm not that bad!" Trunks said.

Satomi smiled and roller her eyes, "Sure Trunks, whatever you say."

"Enough about me, how are you doing?"

"Excellent actually, I couldn't be happier right now."

"Oh, new man in your life." He teased.

"No! I'm renting my apartment with a girl I met five years ago. She has two kids now, twins but not identical one's a boy the other's a girl."

"So your saying she was pregnant when you meet her?"

"Yeah, her boyfriend dumped her before she could tell him, she really loved this guy too! Since she was a kid, she was so heartbroken she left her family and friends and moved here. We met at a company dinner and we just hit it off."

"That bastard, how cold he do that? Didn't she try and tell him?"

Satomi sighed, "No, he was a business type of guy you know. Putting his business first and her second, she knew he didn't want nor need kid in his life so she didn't bother to call him."

"Poor girl…"

"Don't let her catch you saying that, she'd knock you out! She's a bit touchy on that subject, and she's REALLY strong!" She didn't want to talk about Pan anymore so she changed the subject. "How's the wife?"

"Marron? Oh she's fine."

"Still as bratty as the last time I met her?"

"Satomi! Be nice, that's my wife you're talking about."

Satomi stuck her tongue out and smiled, "Sorry. But you know it's true, I don't even know why you married that girl."

"You and me both…" Trunks mumbled.

"What was that Trunks?"

"I said 'you and me both'"

"What are you saying? That you don't love her?"

"I don't know, I care about Marron really I do it's just that lately she's been really annoying and childish."

"Hmmm, I see."

"Can I tell you a secret Satomi-Chan?"

"Sure go a head, I won't tell."

"You know there was girl once that I would have married if I hadn't bee a fool and pushed her away."

Satomi's eyes grew wide, "Do tell…"

"I've known her all her life you know, since she was born. I even babysat her, the next thing I know she isn't that little kid anymore, and she's grown into this beautiful woman. We started to date and before we knew it one thing led to another and, and I slept with her."

"Trunks how old was this girl?"

"She's nine years my junior."

"Wow, so what happened after you guys hit the sack?"

"We kind of avoided each other for about a week, when I did see her again I told her it would be best if we spent some time apart. She left in tears, and moved away where to I don't know. I haven't seen her since then."

"Trunks you idiot, you let her go just like that! She could have been the ONE instead you went and married that bimbo!"

Trunks laughed sadly, "Yeah I know…"

"So what's stopping you from finding her now?"

"Satomi it's been five years, I'm sure she's gotten over me by now or married and has kids."

"If she loved you as much as you said she did then I doubt that." She said, "What's her name I can help you find her."

"Satomi, I'm married to Marron remember?"

"There is such a thing as divorce you know."

Trunks sighed, "Look let me think about it okay."

"Sure no problem. Hey my roommate wants to meet you, let's have dinner this Friday at my place, you can give me your answer then."

"Okay, until Friday then."

"It's a date!"

§ END OF CHAPTER TWO § 


	3. Chapter 3

Only Sixteen  
By: Shari Celestine  
A.K.A  
Serenity  
§  
After one night of passion, Pan ends up pregnant. Trunks, the father of the baby, not realizing how much he loves Pan turns her away. Hurt from rejection Pan leaves Japan and Trunks behind. What happens they meet up five years later? Starts out as a T/M but ends up as a T/P.  
§ 

§ Chapter Three: Dinner Date From Hell §  
The week flew by faster then Satomi could have imagined. Before she knew it, it was Friday and she was helping Pan make dinner. Satomi washing and cutting up vegetables for the salad while Pan stood with her back to Satomi boiling the rice on the stove. After steering the rice for a few seconds Pan turned to the pot on her left with the main dish, curry, and added water to the pot before the food started to burn and stick to the pot.

"So where are the kids this evening?" Satomi asked, handing Pan the onions.  
"I dropped them off at Mai-Chan's they'll be there until tomorrow."

"Oh, so it's just us grownups tonight." Satomi noticed the sadness in Pan's eyes. "You miss them don't you?"  
"Yeah, very much, they are my world."  
They cooked the rest of the dinner in silence.  
§  
Around seven thirty the doorbell rang. Startled the girl stopped what they were doing and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Seven thirty already? My time sure dose fly when you in the kitchen." Satomi said wiping her hands in her apron and tossing it to he side.  
"I'll get that Pan, you finish setting the table." Satomi said.

She walked up to the door and opened it, a broad smile on her face.  
"Hey Trunks-Kun! You're right on time, we just finished making dinner."  
Trunks smiled back at his childhood friend. "Great, I hate it when I'm late."  
Satomi opened the door wide enough for Trunks to walk in, then took his coat and hung it up in the closet next to the door.  
"Come on my friend is waiting for us in dinning room.  
§  
Pan picked up a stack of plates and carried them into the kitchen, she walked backwards into the swinging door that led into the dining room she spun around and smiled when she saw Satomi walk in, but her smile dropped when she saw the person behind her. Pan paled suddenly felling weak as her hands went numb the plates falling to the ground.  
At the sound of glass hitting the ground Satomi and Trunks turned to the woman trembling in the door.  
"Pan, what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost." Pan opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to say something but no words came out.  
"Panny? Is that you?" Trunks asked shocked.  
Pan found her voice and said, "Trunks? Satomi, Trunks was your childhood friend you were telling me about?"  
"You two know each other?" Satomi looked between her childhood friend and her girlfriend confusion written all over her face.  
"Satomi, Pan is the girl I was telling you about."  
"Wait you mean the one that got away?" Something clicked.  
"Pan he's not! Oh God tell me he's not!"  
"He is Satomi." Pan said sitting down in a nearby chair her knees giving out on her.  
"You're the bastard that dumped her! Oh my God that means you're the father of..." Satomi couldn't continue everything seemed to be spinning she had to sit down.  
"Wait, Pan you were pregnant when you left Japan?" Trunks questioned.  
"No! Yes! ah...I didn't find out until after I moved here, oh God."  
"WAIT! Hold it, I'm so confused. Trunks sit down let me get this strait." Trunks took a seat. "You and Pan were an item correct?" Trunks nodded. She turned to Pan, "After he broke up with you, you left Japan heartbroken right?" Pan nodded. "You found out you were pregnant after you moved here and we met right?" She nodded again.  
"So that would make Trunks the-"  
"The father I know Satomi."  
"Why didn't I see this coming? All the clues were right there. God I'm so sorry Pan if I had know I wouldn't had invited him over for dinner."  
"Pan you were pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?"  
Pan glared at Trunks, "Like it would make a difference Trunks, you made it perfectly clear you didn't want me in your life."  
"Bullshit Pan, those were my kids, I had a right to at least know about them!"  
"Oh so you suddenly care now? What about five years ago Trunks, when you told me it was all a mistake that that night we spent together was a mistake and you just wanted to forget it ever happened?" Pan's voice cracked with emotion. Seeing Trunks, having this conversion with him it was bring back bad memories.  
Satomi turned form her crying friend to Trunks, "Is that true? You said that to her? Trunks how can you be such as ass!"  
"Look it was stupid okay, I regretted saying it immediately after I said it but before I could take it back Pan left my office. I tried calling her but she refused to talk to me, Gohan-San and Goten prevented me from seeing her for weeks. I didn't even know when she left Japan! Bra told me about a week later," Trunks turned to look Pan in her eyes, "I looked all over for you Pan but I couldn't find you, you never called or wrote to any of us."  
"I couldn't stand to be near you, I loved you to much all of you and---and I still do. That's why I left, that's why I never wrote."  
"Do you know how much it hurt, when you said it was all a mistake? It felt like you were saying I was a mistake, Trunks, I wanted to die! I almost succeeded too," She laughed bitterly "If it wasn't for Goten I would have died. He found me in my bathroom on the floor unconscious laying in a puddle of my own blood. I had slit my wrist." Pan confessed.  
"Pan I, I don't know-"  
She cut him off, "Don't bother Trunks it's all in the past, after I moved to New York and met with Satomi I was able to bury my past. But I guess I was never able to bury it fully, your proof of that because - because I still love you." She wiped away her tears with the apron she still wore.  
"I don't want to talk about it anymore okay? I'm going to re-heat our dinner." Before Trunks or Satomi could protest she stood up and walked out the dinning room into the kitchen.  
§  
Dinner that night was a quite one, Pan had managed to pull herself together long enough to last through the dinner date. On the outside she seemed normal but on the inside she was dieing. It hurt like hell to see Trunks again to admit she still had feelings for him, to tell him how she felt after all these years. Why the hell couldn't she get over him?  
Even if he did care for her it couldn't work, could it? No he was a married man after all, she remembered the day she heard about it on the news one night, it was all over New York, 'Tokyo's Richest Bachelor Finally Gets Married'. She had broken down crying that night. It took her months to recover from that one. It felt like some one stabbed her in her heart and twisted the blade making the wound even worse.  
It was like Trunks was always there, especially after she had the twins, they looked so much like their father especially Bikini with her soft lavender hair and sapphire eyes. Pan wanted to cry every time she looked into her children's eyes, every time she brushed Bikini's hair, every time she told them bedtime stories of her father.  
§  
The next morning Satomi sat behind her desk at Jive Records listening to a demo tape that belonged to some group named 'Nsync' when her phone rang.  
"Jive Records, this is Satomi speaking how can I help you?" She answered the phone like she always did.  
"Satomi-Chan I'm glad I caught you, I need to ask you a favor."  
"Trunks, is that you? How did you get this number?"  
"I have my ways, but never mind that, I've come to my decision I want you to help me."  
"Help you with what?" Satomi asked confused.  
"The other day you offered to help me get back with 'the girl that got away'. I took some time to think about it and I want your help."  
"You want me to help you get back with Pan? Trunks I don't know if I should, Pan is my best friend and I don't want to see her get hurt again."  
"Satomi listen to me, I love Pan, I always have and always will I want to be with her. Now that I've found her again I'm not letting her go ever again, now I can do this with or with out your help, it's up to you."  
"Trunks! Fine but only if you promise your not going to hurt her, I don't think she could have her heart broken again."  
"Satomi I promise."  
"Alright," She sighed. "What do you have in mind?"  
"Well first..."  
§ END OF CHAPTER THREE §  
Author's Note: That was a hard chapter, I really tried to put myself in Pan's shoes there, I tried to put as much emotion in it I as could, and I hope it worked. Anyway tell me what you think. I love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Only Sixteen

By: Shari Celestine

A.K.A.

Serenity

§ 

After one night of passion, Pan ends up pregnant. Trunks, the father of the baby, not realizing how much he loves Pan turns her away. Hurt from rejection Pan leaves Japan and Trunks behind. What happens they meet up five years later? Starts out as a T/M but ends up as a T/P.

§ 

§ Chapter Four: Meeting The Kids § 

Pan smiled, as she sat on the green park bench watching the kids play on the swing. Hearing them giggle, she managed to forget for a second, a small, flimsy second, that she had problems and heartaches

Not only was Trunks was back in her life, but he was also here in New York to merge Capsule Corp. with another big company. Why? Did they have to come to the states? Why couldn't they stay in Japan? She sighed.

Trunks knows about the twins now is he going to be a father to them, does he even what to? Grandpa would know what to do but…they don't know about any of this. I've been hiding this behind their backs for so long now. Pan's expression changed to one of determination. Why am I hiding this from them I know they love me and I know they'll love the twins too I should tell them and soon but first I want to straighten things out with Trunks.

§ 

Boxer and Bikini looked across the playground to where their mother sat her head was down slightly and a faraway look was in her eyes tears threatening to fall.

"Boxer, what's wrong with mommy?" Bikini asked, noticing the sad look on her mothers face.

"I don't know, she's been like that all week ever since her dinner with Satomi-Chan's friend."

"I hate it when mommy's sad, let's go cheer her up!" Bikini smiled running up to her mother she jumped into Pan's lap startling her out of her thoughts.

"Mommy, come play with us!"

"Huh? Wha-"

"Mommy, come play with us!" She repeated.

"Oh sweetie I wish I could but I'm too tired maybe later okay?"

"Okay." Bikini said disappointment in her voice.

"How about I buy you an ice-cream instead? Is that okay?" Pan asked spotting an ice-cream truck down the block.

"Yeah! Hey Boxer, mommy's going to buy us ice-cream!"

The look of worry on Boxer's face was quickly replaced with a look of pure bliss, if its one thing that all Saiya-jins love it was food!

§ 

From his spot in the car Trunks smiled, these were his kids, his own flesh and blood! He wanted to do nothing more but jump out of the car and embrace them all but he couldn't he knew Pan wouldn't like that, she was still very much upset with him. But if everything went according to plan he would soon change all that.

Turning to the wheel he stared up the car's engine and drove off to work.

§ 

"Pan, can I ask you a question?" Satomi asked when she and Pan were out for a walk later on that night. It was still pretty warm out at this time of night, seeing how it was summer and all. The sky was clear, leaving the light of the crescent moon to light up the sky.

"Sure, ask away."

"Now don't get mad at me, okay. Do you love Trunks?"

Pan's body stiffened and she stopped walking; she spun around to glare at Satomi. "Why do you want to know?" She asked her voice harsh.

Satomi winced at the sound of her voice she looked down at her feet, "Sorry I didn't mean to up set you." She looked up suddenly determination in her eyes. "Trunks has a right to see his kids, you know."

"Wha? Are you on his side now? Where the hell did that come from all of a sudden?"

"I'm on no one's side Pan, you're my friend and so is Trunks, I see the look in your eyes every time you look at your kids you see him in them don't you? You love him very much as much as he loves you."

"Trunks doesn't love me Satomi, he's married to Marron remember?"

"She doesn't matter anymore. Trunks already told me he would devoice divorce her if he met his 'dream girl' again. He doesn't love her, he loves you! You're his 'dream girl' Pan."

Pan turned her back on Satomi and was silent for a long time before she replied, "Even if that's true, what am I supposed to do? Just forgive and forget? Run back into his arms and pray he doesn't break my heart again? I don't think I could do that, Satomi. What if the kids get attached to him and he leaves me? It would break their hearts to see their father abandon them again."

"That won't happen Pan, the only way something like that would is if you let it happen. Sometimes you have to take life by the horns, you know. I'm not saying that it's going to be easy, Pan. If I did, then I'd be lying to you! If you really want Trunks to be yours, then you will have to fight for him!"

"Okay…lets just say I do this, how should I make my first move?" Pan turned to look at Satomi, her jaw clenched.

"The kids. I know Trunks want to see them, so set up a date with him to meet the kids. Spend the whole day with him and show him that you haven't given up on him just yet."

The wind blew just then it played with Pan's short hair blowing it in front on her face, she brushed it back in its place behind her ears and smiled softly.

"I guess it is time I take my life by the horns huh? Alright. I'll set up a date for him to meet the kids."

Satomi broke out into a big grin, "That's my girl, go get your man!"

At that statement they both laughed. Satomi walked up to Pan and put her arm around her shoulder. Together, they turned around and walked back to the apartment.

§ 

The phone rang Trunks sighed and answered it.

"Hello, Trunks Briefs here, how can I help you?" His voice sounded weary and strained.

"I hope I didn't interrupt you Trunks." A feminine voice asked on the other line.

Trunks sat up at the sound of laughter in his ear. He knew that laugh! How could he not, when he grew up hearing it? "Panny?"

"Yeah it's me, are you busy?"

"For you, no. What can I do for you?"

"I want to talk some more maybe spend the day with you and the kids?"

"The kids, you're bringing them, too?" He sounded extremely happy at that.

"Yes if you don't want me to I could-"

"No, no that's great! When are you free?"

"Umm, how about Saturday at noon?"

Trunks checked his schedule, he had a meeting that day, "Sure that's sounds great. Where do you want to meet?"

He crossed out the meeting and put down his date with Pan and the kids.

"How about the city park?"

"That's fine with me, and Pan thank you for giving me a second chance. You won't regret it - I promise."

Trunks smiled as he looked down at the doodle he made in the box with his date, it was a heart with "T + P 4-ever" in the middle.

"I thought about it and I decide to give you a second chance. If anything, at least you'll get to meet the twins. Oh no I have to go I have to pick the kid up from school."

"Alright so until Saturday?"

"Until Saturday, bye."

"Bye."

CLICK

Trunks quickly call his secretary and canceled his meeting on Saturday Saturday's meeting. Smiling to himself, he thought, Saturday would be a good day.

§ 

"Mommy do I have to wear this? It's stupid!" Boxer asked pulling at the outfit in question. It was a pair of kaki pants and a lavender shirt with a hood in the back.

"Yes, it makes you look very handsome."

This only made him frown, Pan laughed at his expression, which only caused the frown to darken.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to laugh at you! I take it back, alright? It's just that today is a special day and I want you to look your best."

"Why is it a special day mommy?" Bikini asked walking out her room. She was dressed in a cute red sleeveless dress and matching red sandals on her feet, her lavender hair was pulled back by a red bow.

"Because today is the day you'll meet your father."

Boxer and Bikini gaped at their mother, "Really mommy, we're meeting daddy?"

"Yes honey you are," She turned to Boxer. "Go put on your black shoes Boxer and meet your sister and me outside." Pan picked up Bikini and walked around the corner and down the staircase.

"Okay mom!"

His expression darkened.

Why does dad want to meet us now all of a sudden? Where has he been for the past five years? Well one thing's for sure, when I meet him he'll have a lot of explaining to do!

With that Boxer left to find his shoes and meet his mother and sister outside.

§ 

Trunks sat patiently on one of the green park benches, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white, short sleeved shirt. He looked up as a cab pulled up to the curb the back door opened and a woman with two kids stepped out. The women paid the driver before the cab took off down the road t o look for more passengers. Trunks stared wide-eyed at the woman, she had short ebony hair that fell to her shoulders she was wearing a pink short sleeved blouse with three buttons down the front, the blouse hugged her upper torso ever so nicely, while the white skirt she wore hugged her hips, before flowing down her legs and stopping just above the white slippers on her feet.

Panny!

Trunks couldn't help but smile at the vision she made just then. He looked to her sides and gaped at the kids at her side. They looked so much like them both, even if the boy's expression reminded him of his father's.

Before he knew it her were standing in front of him, "Hello Trunks."

§ END OF CHPTER FOUR § 

That was a good chapter no? I think it was do you know how long it took me to get over the writer's block I had? Thank God that's over, anyway please review and I'll have then next chapter up soon.

Ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5

Only Sixteen

By: Shari Celestine

A.K.A.

Serenity

§

After one night of passion, Pan ends up pregnant. Trunks, the father of the

baby, not realizing how much he loves Pan turns her away. Hurt from rejection

Pan leaves Japan and Trunks behind. What happens they meet up five years

later? Starts out as a T/M but ends up as a T/P.

§

§Chapter Five: A Family Outing §

Trunks sat patiently on one of the green park benches, dressed in a pair of

blue jeans and a white, short-sleeved shirt. He looked up as a cab pulled up

to the curb, and watched as a woman stepped out with two kids in toe.

After the cab left, he was left to stare wide-eyed at the woman, taking note

of the obvious care she took with her appearance. Her short ebony hair fell

to her shoulders, brushing lightly over the pink cotton of her top. The short

sleeved blouse was left open at her neck, giving just a teasing glimpse of

the elegant swell of her breasts. Her white skirt hugged her hips, then

flowed down her legs, stopping just above the white slippers on her feet.

Panny!

Trunks couldn't help but smile at the vision she made just then. He looked to

her sides and gaped at the kids at her side. They looked so much like them

both, even if the boy's expression reminded him of his father's.

Before he knew it she was standing in front of him, "Hello Trunks."

§

Trunks stood up quickly, a light blush staining his checks.

"H-Hello Pan-Chan!" He stuttered.

Pan giggled at his expression, "Are you ready to go?"

Trunks quickly regained his composure, "Yes I'm really if you are."

Pan nodded and Trunks began to walk out the park with Pan and the twins at

his side.

"So Trunks, what do you have planed for today?" Pan asked side glancing at

him.

"Well I figured we'd start off with some lunch. You guys are hungry aren't

you?" He asked speaking to the twins for the first time.

Bikini giggled, "Yeah!"

Boxer crossed his arms across his chest and frowned. "Yeah I guess so."

Pan frowned at her son, "Come on now don't be so mean Boxer," She bent down

to his eyes level. "This is very important for me and it is for you too,

please try and have fun - for me okay?"

Boxer stared into his mothers pleading dark eyes and his frown immediately

disappeared. "Alright mom, for you."

Pan was all smiles, " Thank you, son." Pan stood up again and turned to

Trunks, "I guess I should introduce you guys huh? Trunks I want you to meet

your son Boxer and your daughter Bikini. Kids this is Trunks Briefs, your

father."

§

Trunks, Pan, Boxer and Bikini stood in line at an All You Can Eat Buffet.

"Briefs, table for four." The hostess called.

They were seated and their drinks were ordered.

"So let dig in okay?"

Bikini and Boxer were more that happy to comply as the jumped off their

chairs and ran to the buffet. Pan smiled at them following them at a slower

pace.

"They are very healthy kids Pan, you brought them up well I just wish I could

have been there to help you."

Pan smiled sadly at him, "Trunk I don't think now is the time to talk about

this, today I just want to have some fun. Can we do that?"

Trunks reached out to squeeze her hand, "Sure Pan, anything you want."

§

Trunks laughed as he remembered the expression on the manager's face, it was

priceless.

"Trunks that was mean, I think we put him out of business."

"Yeah but they did say it was all you can eat."

"But they didn't know that WAS all we could eat." Pan pointed out with a

grin.

"Mommy, mommy where are we going now?" Bikini asked pulling on Pan's skirt.

"I don't know honey it's up to Trunks?"

Bikini turned to Trunks, "D-daddy, where are we going now?"

Trunks and Pan blinked a shocked expression on their faces.

"What did you just call Trunks?"

"Daddy, isn't he our daddy mommy? That's what you told us."

"Y-yes I did but I didn't think - oh never mind it doesn't really matter at

this point."

Trunks bent down to pick up Bikini, "Well I know a place we can go."

"Really where?" Bikini asked, a twinkle in her eyes.

"I heard that the Carnival was in town this weekend, you guys wouldn't want

to go would you?"

Boxer gasped, he'd been dieing to go to the Carnival all week, "You mean you

got tickets? I heard they were all sold out."

Trunks fished into his pocket and puller out four tickets, "I have the last

four right here and one of them has your name on it, that is if you want to

go?"

"You bet I do!" Boxer exclaimed.

"Alright it's settled then, off to the Carnival we go!"

§

Pan stood off to the side eating the cotton candy she had bought for Boxer. A

smile played on her lips as she watcher Trunks try and win a huge pink

stuffed bunny for his daughter at a game of toss.

WACK

"We have a winner!"

"Yeah! Daddy you did it!"

The vender reached behind him and pulled down the huge bunny behind him and

gave it to Trunks who in turn gave it to the happy Bikini.

Pan turned her attention to the right when and alarm sounded. Boxer was at

the next game both jumping up and down a superior smirk on his face.

"We have a winner!" The vender said giving Boxer a large water gun.

"Mom, look what I got!" Boxer said holding the large gun in the air.

Pan laughed, "I can see that, good for you son!"

§

Back in West City a person was packing for a long trip to the states. A warm

smile on its face at it looked to it's right at a picture of Trunks, "Soon

Trunks-Kun, soon we'll be together again."

§

"That was a fun, right guys?" Trunks asked.

A sleepy 'yes' was his only response, Trunks looked down in his arms at

Bikini who had fallen asleep in his arms, holding the ridiculously large

bunny in her arms, wearing a small smile on her face.

Trunks smiled too, then he looked over at Pan. She was laughing softly at the

picture Boxer made as he too, cradled his prize in his sleep .

"I think toady was perfect Trunks, thank you."

"No thank you Pan today has been wonderful. I couldn't ask for more."

§

That night, after Pan put the twins to bed, Pan sighed happily as she closed

her eyes and went to sleep. But if she knew of the impending danger she

wouldn't have closed her eyes at all.

§END OF CHAPTER FIVE §

It was another short one but I wanted in to be that way, anyway, what's going

to happen next? What's this impending danger? Find out the answer to all

these question and more in the next chapter.

Ja ne.


	6. Chapter 6

Only Sixteen

By: Shari Celestine

A.K.A.

Serenity

§ 

After one night of passion, Pan ends up pregnant. Trunks, the father of the baby, not realizing how much he loves Pan turns her away. Hurt from rejection Pan leaves Japan and Trunks behind. What happens they meet up five years later? Starts out as a T/M but ends up as a T/P.

§ 

§ Chapter Six: The Unexpected Visitor § 

At 10 am a plane landed in LaGuardia Airport. At 10:10 its passengers exited the plane and walked to the Baggage Claim area. On person in particular stood out amongst the crowd, she had long golden blond hair and baby blue eyes. With a bright smile on her face she exited the airport at 10:25 and waited outside for a taxi. One pulled up to the curb and she got inside, turning to the driver she said, "To Compact Corp. driver and step on it!"

§ 

Trunks entered his temporary office at Compact Corp. around noon that afternoon. He had just dropped off Satomi, Pan and the twins off at their apartment after Church and breakfast.

"So far everything is perfect. I'm working things out with Pan and I'm getting to know my kids better and this business deal is halfway complete! What could possibly go wrong?"

Trunks said to him self as he entered his office and sat down at his desk a fresh cup of coffee in his had. Trunks sighed and took a sip of his coffee leaning back in his big leather chair.

"Hi honey!" An all to familiar voice said.

Trunks turned to the voice and spit out his coffee his eyes wide with shock.

"M-Marron! What are you doing here?"

Marron giggled behind her hand, "Silly don't you remember?"

Trunks shook his head 'no' mutely.

"You promised me that if you stayed here in New York for more than two weeks I could come and stay with you for the remainder of your trip. I got tired of waiting for you so I just flew down here myself. Aren't you happy to see me?" Marron asked throwing her self into Trunks' arms.

"Yeah, I'm really happy to see you Marron." Trunks said weakly.

§ 

Pan sighed as she folded the laundry. The memory of the past few nights came back to her and she found herself smiling.

"Thinking about Trunks-kun again are we?" Satomi asked noting the smiled and faraway look in Pan's eyes.

She blushed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes it is. I haven't seen you this happy since…well I've never seen you this happy."

"I know I can't help it. I'm seeing Trunks again and the twins love him."

"Boxer seems a bit hesitant if you ask me. Like he's not letting himself fall for Trunks just yet. That child is wise beyond his years, Pan-chan."

Pan wrinkled her brow. "Why do you say that?"

"He's being very careful around Trunks-kun like he's not ready to trust him yet. Maybe you should take lessons from your son, Pan-chan."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look, all I'm saying is don't get to attached yet. He's still married you know. What happens when he goes home? Are you planning to go with him?" She sighed. "Just promise me you won't get too head over heels for him just yet. Things are different now from when you guys were teenagers." Satomi said helping Pan with the laundry.

"I promise."

Only problem is that I think I already am head over heels for Trunks-kun again.

§ 

Trunks smiled nervously at Marron as she leaded into him as they walked to Trunks' car that evening.

"I've missed you so much, honey. I want to know everything that's happened here in New York." She looked up and smiled at him.

"Um, you don't want to know everything, Marron, nothing of any importance happened. Just the usual work." He smiled back at her weakly.

Marron wrinkled her brow, "But you looked so happy when you walked into your office this morning. Something good must have happened."

Yeah, Pan and I are patching things up between us.

He put on his best fake smile. "Nothing. I just err, I'm a step closer to finishing my business deal here."

Marron squealed. "Ohh, that means we can go home soon. New York is nice and all but I want you home with me."

"Yeah me too." He said halfheartedly.

Trunks and Marron got into his car and drove to Trunks' hotel in Manhattan. All the while Trunks was thinking of Pan and what she would do if, no when she finds out.

I hope this doesn't ruin things between us…

§ END OF CHAPTER SIX § 


	7. Chapter 7

Only Sixteen

By: Shari Celestine

A.K.A.

Serenity

§ 

After one night of passion, Pan ends up pregnant. Trunks, the father of the baby, not realizing how much he loves Pan turns her away. Hurt from rejection Pan leaves Japan and Trunks behind. What happens they meet up five years later? Starts out as a T/M but ends up as a T/P.

§ 

§ Chapter Seven: Number 33 § 

When Trunks woke up the flowing morning it was past ten. He sat up abruptly awakening the pretty blonde beside him. Marron moaned turning over to face Trunks.

"Trunks, its still early, come back to bed." She cooed.

Trunks shook his head. "Sorry, Marron I can't. I have a meting at noon and there's something really important I forgot to do last night." He pushed off the covers from his torso and swerved his feet over the bed.

Marron had other ideas though. She sat up letting the covers slip down her front leaving her front completely bare.

"Trunks." She purred. "Come back to bed, I promise I'll make it worth being late for your meting."

Trunks froze.

Trunks was now faced with a very big problem that could be solved two ways. One, he could refuse his wife's offer and get dressed and meet Pan leaving his wife suspicious of his actions. Or two, he could accept his wife's offer, be late for his meting with Pan, and have a satisfied yet unsuspicious wife.

With much effort on his part Trunks returned to bed with his wife.

Pan glanced down at her watch for the fifth time since she entered the café. It was now 11:35.

"He's late. Why is he late? He's the one who called me in the middle of the night asking to meet him here. If he doesn't show up in five minutes I'm leaving. At this rate I'll be late for work!

11:40, no Trunks.

Pan sighed heavily standing up and picking up her purse. She paid for her coffee and exited the café. As she walked down the block she heard someone calling her name. She stopped and turned her head over her shoulder. Trunks was running towards her calling her name.

He stopped one foot in front of her breathing heavily. Although Pan was happy he showed up she didn't want him to think she would just except his lateness and jump in his arms like some lovesick fool.

"Your late!" She snapped.

"Yes, I know, sorry." He looked up at her with pleading crystal blue eyes. "Please just give me ten minutes and I'll be out of your hair." She turned from his pleading gaze. It was too much.

"Fine, ten minutes."

He smiled. "That's all I ask."

They entered the café taking an empty booth in the back corner.

"You've got nine minutes. What's so important you had to wake me up in the middle of the night?"

"Marron's here in New York."

Pan took in a sharp breath.

"I swear I had no idea she was coming. I told her shortly before I left Japan that I would bring her here if the trip was going to last too long. I had no idea she would take it upon herself to come with out telling me."

Pan felt her heart sink to her left foot. It was happening all over again. She was losing him again. Holding back her tears she nodded. She didn't dare say a word afraid that her voice would betray her true feelings.

"She doesn't know you're here. I didn't tell her but I'm afraid I'll have to cancel out next few dinner dates until I get things under control. I know this is hurting you, Pan it's hurting me too. As mush as I'd love to run away with you and the kids can't, I hate to admit it but she is my wife."

Trunks glanced up at the clock on the wall in the café. "I guess that's my ten minutes. Sorry, Panny I gotta go I have a meeting in ten minutes." He leaned over and kissed her on her forehead before standing up and leaving the café.

Pan looked at her watch some minutes later, it was 12:01. To hell with work. She thought bitterly putting her head down on the table again.

"I'm home!" Satomi said as she entered the apartment she shared with Pan and the twins. The sweet smells of curry filed her nostrils.

"Ummmm. Something sure smells good, Pan-chan. You wouldn't be cooking your mother's famous curry would you?"

She removed her coat and threw it over a chair as she entered the kitchen. There she found Pan leaning over the counter top. Satomi opened her mouth to say something when Pan's shoulders shook. A look of alarm and worry crossed her face as she race over to Pan's side.

"Pan-chan, are you alright? What wrong?" She spun her around to face her. She gasped at Pan's tear streaked, red and puffy eyed expression. Without a word she embraced Pan in a fierce hug rocking back and forth every now and again.

After a few moments Pan calmed down and let go of Satomi. Satomi in return let go and held her at arm's length.

"Thank you." Pan whispered.

"Pan, what happened?"

Pan looked own at her feet ashamed. "You were right, I shouldn't have fell for him so quickly."

"Who Trunks-kun? What did he do this time?"

"Marron's here in New York."

Satomi's eyes widened.

"He was with her last night when he called me to meet him today."

"That Jack! After all that Bull he said about caring for you after all these years. The moment Marron walks in he starts thinking with is balls, God, how could he!" She slams her fist down on the counter top.

Pan removed herself from her hold and walked over to the kitchen table pulled out a chair and sat down.

"What did you expect, Satomi she is his wife." Pan said harshly.

Satomi turned to look at her best friend an unreadable expression on her face. "Pan-chan…"

Marron bussed herself around the kitchen making a homemade dinner she was sure Trunks hadn't had in a long time. Suddenly Trunks' beeper went off. It was set on vibrate. The little beeper vibrated loudly as it spun around in circles on the kitchen table. Marron stopped stirring the pot and glanced at it. It stopped. Smiling to herself she shook her head and continued to stir the pot. The beeper went off again. Marron looked at it again pushing down the desire to pick it up. Just as she was about to pick it up it stopped. Then just as abruptly as is stopped it stared up again. This time Marron picked it up. The number 33 flashed on the small screen. Curious now, Marron picked up Trunks' cell phone that was next to the beeper and pressed 33 and the 'call' buttons. It rang once before someone picked it up.

"Hello?"

The voice was female.

"Hello? Trunks is that you?" The woman asked again.

"Hello? Who is this?" Marron asked.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry I-"

"No, don't go trying to deny it now. Who are you?"

"Listen I must have to wrong number-"

"No you don't you clearly asked for my husband, Trunks. The least you could is give me your name, don't you think?"

CLICK

Marron looked down at the phone her hand with much loathing. Who was this woman paging her husband?

§ END OF CHAPTER SEVEN § 


	8. Chapter 8

Only Sixteen

By: Shari Celestine

A.K.A.

Serenity

§ 

After one night of passion, Pan ends up pregnant. Trunks, the father of the baby, not realizing how much he loves Pan turns her away. Hurt from rejection Pan leaves Japan and Trunks behind. What happens they meet up five years later? Starts out as a T/M but ends up as a T/P.

§ 

§ Chapter Eight: The Truth Comes Out § 

Pan stared at the phone she had just hung up. Marron had answered her page that was meant for Trunks. How long would it before she put two and two together?

"Pan-chan." Satomi walked into her best friend's room.

"Eeep!" Pan jumped spinning around to face her bedroom door. She sighed once she saw who it was.

Satomi raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright Pan, you look as white as a sheet?"

"Y-Yeah you just startled me."

"Okay. Come on let's take the twins to the movies I think Boxer is getting edgy."

"Sure." Looking back at the phone once more Pan left her room with Satomi.

§ 

As Trunks entered the small dining room his hotel sweet offered him he tensed suddenly, something was wrong he just didn't know what is was.

"Who is she Trunks?" Marron's sharp voice caught his attention

"Who Marron? You're not making any sense." He sat down at the table.

Marron came up beside him slamming his plate down on the table. Trunks looked down at the burnt stir-fry and then up questionably at his wife. "Marron?"

"Your pager went off, three times! At first I thought I'd just ignore it 'cause it could be a employee from work but after the third time I couldn't ignore it. I picked it up and dialed the person back and do you know who answered?"

"No-"

"It was a woman, Trunks! Who the hell was she?"

"Marron you over reacting, I have many female employees too, you know the firm isn't only made up of men." Trunks was shocked by Marron's reaction.

"I don't think so Trunks, she sounded as if she really knew you."

"How can you tell from taking to her on the phone for a few seconds?"

"Call in wife intuition. Trunks who is she, who number 33 on you cell phone?"

Trunks' eye went wide.

"Oh so now you're beginning to comprehend how serious this is. Who is she?"

Trunks sat up and left the dinner table. He had his back to her as she leaned against the counter top by his pager and cell phone.

"I'd hoped it wouldn't have to come to this Marron. I was going to tell you on my own when the time was right but I guess that time is now."

Marron's hands flew to her mouth as she sat down quickly. "Your cheating on me with that woman aren't you?" Her voice quivered.

"If you asking if I've slept with her the answer is no but I did once so long ago, I thought I could forget her but seeing her again like this…Marron I'm sorry."

"Who is she Trunks?"

"It's Pan."

Marron looked flabbergasted. "Pan, Son Pan? The same little girl that you dumped after that one-night-stand? Trunks how could you?"

Trunks sighed. "Marron things are different now…you wouldn't understand."

Marron walked over to him forcing him to look at her. "Trunks, tell me. Make me understand, what the hell could have changed between then and now to make you feel anything towards her?" Her blue eyes searched his desperately.

"Marron, when I was with Pan we slept together. It was a one-night-stand yes but something happened that night. I guess I was so caught up in the moment I didn't think…I didn't used protection and Pan ended up pregnant."

"No!" She sobbed walking as far away from him as she could. She bumped into the table. "Trunks how could you? Have you no brains at all!" Her voice cracked.

"So now what? What are we supposed to do? Just because she had your kid you're going to go running back to her? What about us Trunks? Tell me that night was a mistake, how do you know they're yours? Do you have proof? She could be trying to string you along again-"

"It's not like that!" Trunks yelled.

Marron shut her mouth but a silent tear ran down her face.

"Marron listen to me I was as shocked as you were when I found out but I've seen them! They look just like us. Boxer looks like my dad okay and Bikini looks like my mom. There's no changing the facts, Marron I know this is hard for you-"

"Hard for me! God damn it Trunks! You have no idea what this is doing to me, do you? Do you even care?"

"Of course-"

"No you don't, you just want to get back with Pan, don't you? Good lord, for once in your life stop thinking with your balls! I mean look where that got you the first time? A roll in the hay with a little girl and two unwanted brats!"

"That's not true Marron!"

The pregnant pause that followed seemed to last forever.

"W-what?" Marron finally asked.

"I said it's not true. Pan wasn't just some roll in the hay and the twins…they all mean something to me."

Marron let this information sink in. "Okay Trunks I think I see why you're acting like this. Your getting older and you want to have a family…I can give you that, Trunks, just give us another chance."

"…Marron I can't."

Marron couldn't understand…what would make him do this? Then it dawned on her.

"Oh God, Trunks your still in love with her aren't you?"

Trunks turned from her unable to been her eyes.

"You do." She answered her own question.

Suddenly her eyes darkened as the anger inside her exploded like a dam. "How dare you! I am your wife God damn it! We promised before God to 'love honor and protect each the until death do us part' did those word mean nothing to you?"

"No." His voice was just above a whisper now.

"I can't believe this…I can't deal with this right now. I'm going for a walk."

With that said she turned on her heels picked up her coat and left the hotel room.

§ 

Pan sat alone in front of her T.V. with a mug of hot coco in her hands. The T.V. was off and she stared blankly at the dark screen. A tear fell and then another and another until they flowed down freely.

Suddenly there was a pounding on the apartment door, Pan was so startled that she dropped her mug spilling the coco all over her pants and on the carpet.

The knocking came again. Pan looked through the living room door, down the hall and to the front door. _Please just go away…_ She thought sadly.

"Pan! Are you there? It's Trunks I need to talk to you!"

Pan's heart skipped a beat, it was Trunks. She jumped out of the chair to open the door, then she remembered what had happened at the café. _No, I won't let him hurt me any longer…_

"Pan I know your in there I can sense your ki!"

"Pan this is important, please open the door!"

"Go away! I won't be your fool anymore, Trunks!" Hot tears ran down her face.

"Pan don't be like this, at least let me talk to you for five minutes."

"That's what you said last time and you told me you were sleeping with your wife again! Go away Trunks!"

"It was a mistake Pan, if I didn't she would have suspected something was wrong. But it doesn't matter now, she knows the truth."

Pan froze in place and for some reason she found herself shaking uncontrollably. She swallowed the huge lump in her throat. "You told her? What happened?" She began walking to the door.

Trunks sighed. "She flipped, what did you expect? We argued back and forth for about and hour before she walked out of the hotel. That was about fifteen minutes ago. Pan, please open the door I need to see you, talk to you, anything I just want to be near you right now." She heard a soft thud and guessed he was leaning against the door.

"Why?" She asked looking out the peephole.

"Why? Pan do you even have to ask?"

"Yes, I need to know and unless you want to spend the next hour out there I suggest you answer me too."

"Heh, I want to, no need to be near you because I love you Pan and I love our kids too."

"Trunks…" She whispered whipping the tears from her eyes.

Pan unlocked the door and opened it wide jumping into Trunks' waiting arms.

"I love you, Son Pan."

"And I love you, Trunks Vegeta Briefs."


	9. Chapter 9

By: Shari Celestine

A.K.A.

Serenity

§ 

After one night of passion, Pan ends up pregnant. Trunks, the father of the baby, not realizing how much he loves Pan turns her away. Hurt from rejection Pan leaves Japan and Trunks behind. What happens they meet up five years later? Starts out as a T/M but ends up as a T/P.

§ 

§ Chapter Nine: The Aftermath, Again § 

Marron looked at her wine glass through glossy eyes. She didn't know how long she'd been at the bar, one hour, two hours; it didn't matter because right now she felt like crap.

_How could this have happen? What did I do wrong? I thought we loved each other and nothing could come between us? I was so happy the day I found out she ran away, Trunks was a mess back then but I was there and slowly he began to forget her…I least I thought he did. Now that I think about it, it was those following months that Trunks began to burry himself in his work deeper than before. And even after we were married we didn't spend much time together, hell our honeymoon was during a business trip to Paris for God's sake!_

Marron sighed drinking the last of her wine in one gulp. Her brow wrinkled and her eyes narrowed.

_For far too long I've let that **child** get in the way of my happiness! I won't stand for it any longer, he is mine and no love sick fool is going to take him from me!_

Marron fished in her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She quickly dialed a seven digit number and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello, Kai? It's Marron."

§ 

"Trunks what's going to happen now?" Pan asked as she ran her fingers through his long lavender hair.

Trunks pulled his lover closer and mumbled into her hair, "I don't know exactly but if there's one thing I do know it's that Marron and I are over. I won't lie to you I did love her once; she was there for me when you felt and I found she was the only one I could turn to. I guess that friendship turned into something more and before I knew it I had asked her to marry me…but I don't think I was ever really happy with her. I kept finding excuses not to be home, I buried myself in work, and I don't think mother had ever seen me so devoted."

Pan gasped. "Trunks, what about our families? They don't know about any of this: the twins, you and me, how we want to be together. When I we going to tell them?"

"I've been thinking about that and I've already figured it out. My trip ends in about a week, I'll sort things out with Marron before then and we'll return to Japan together. Just me, you, the twins and if she wants Satomi too. How does that sound to you?"

"You make it seem so easy. I know Marron won't give you up that easily and my parents, our parents…Trunks I'm scared." Pan whispered.

Trunks kissed her on the top of her head. "I know, Panny, I am too but you know what?"

"What?"

"We'll get through it together."

§ 

The week passed by in what seemed like a blink of an eye. On several occasions Trunks tried to get in touch with Marron but she moved out of his hotel room the night they had their little fight. He hadn't seen or heard from her since and from what he could tell she had changed her cell phone number. Normally he'd just call Krillin to track her down but right now, when things were so rocky with Marron and Pan he didn't dare.

On Trunks' last day in the Big Apple he drove over to Pan and Satomi's place where Pan and the twins were waiting and packed. Pan had requested vacation time and with a quick phone call from a certain CEO in Japan she was given a whole month off! The twins were taken out of school on a family emergency, which it was, and Satomi had her apartment all to herself again, something she hadn't had in about five years.

Pan had called her mother and father at the beginning of the week and told them to expect her home by the end of the week with a couple of surprises in toe. Bulma already knew Trunks was due to arrive but when word got around that Pan would be coming back on the very same day she deiced to make a huge 'welcome back' party for the both of them.

Too bad Trunks and Pan didn't know about this party or they would have never showed up…too bad no one told them.

A/N: Ok it's been a long time and I'm happy I'm back. I have things settled as much as possible with school and college, I hope. I'm no longer a High School student yall! Yay!

Anyway, what's Marron planning? I can tell you this it will be BIG! And what of the little party Bulma's planning for Trunks and Pan? How will they deal with the twins?

Hanyoulover: Why don't you answer reviewer's questions at the end/beginning of the chapter's like I do?

Serenity: Well I would but there's too many to go back and answer now! . 

Hanyoulover: Baka, so why don't you start now? From chapter nine and up?

Serenity: Gah, ok ok fine! From now on, as long as it is a REAL question that I can answer with out giving up the whole bloody plot I'll answer your questions here. Any suggestions comments and yes, even flames are also welcomed with open arms. Happy?

Hanyoulover: Yep!

Serenity: I hate you…¬¬

Hanyoulover: Oh! And don't forget to check out MY work on I do Inuyasha and Ranma.

Serenity:: shoves Hanyoulover off the computer chair: Yeah, yeah whatever, you wouldn't have anything if I didn't share my computer with you and give you an s/n on my AOL account!

Hanyoulover::pouts: Your no fun!

Serenity: Oh, and thanks to all of you who IM-ed me on AOL or e-mailed me. You know more about my situation than any anyone else and I tank you for the pep talks. I don't bite people, I'm more than happy to talk you each and everyone of you!

AOL/AIM: Serenity200 and Hanyoulover2004

Yahoo Messenger: Hanyoulover2004 (both of us)

MSN Messenger: (both of us)

Email: and Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

By: Shari Celestine

A.K.A.

Serenity

§ 

After one night of passion, Pan ends up pregnant. Trunks, the father of the baby, not realizing how much he loves Pan turns her away. Hurt from rejection Pan leaves Japan and Trunks behind. What happens they meet up five years later? Starts out as a T/M but ends up as a T/P.

§ 

§ Chapter Ten: The Plan § 

It was 11pm when Marron entered the small clinic in downtown Manhattan that next week. Trunks had already booked a flight back to Japan for the following day; Marron wasn't scheduled to leave the U.S until the day after. Trunks had tried to contact Marron but she refused to answer any of his calls, she was too busy at the moment.

At that moment the door to the room she was in opened and a tall man with short messy red hair walked in dressed in a lab coat. He turned to Marron and smiled beckoning her over to him.

Marron smiled back at him and stood up talking over to him.

"Kai, it's so good to see you." She embraced the taller man in a warm hug.

"Believe me, Marron, the feeling is mutual. Come step into my office, from what you told me on the phone we have a **lot** to discuss."

Marron nodded and followed Kai into his large office space. She took a seat in one of the leather chairs before his mahogany desk and waited for him to sit as well.

"So, tell me what this is all about? Trunks cheating on you?" Kai asked his brow rose.

Marron frowned deeply. "Yes, he met Pan on his business trip over here a few weeks ago. I never though I'd see that child ever again and yet, five years later here she is. She's ruining everything! Trunks and I may not have been Couple of the Year but we were happy. Then he took this trip and bumped into her…" Her voice trailed off as her hands holding onto her purse tightened into white fists.

Kai nodded, "Alright, so he bumped into Pan, I assume he slept with her and you found out?"

Marron shook her head, blonde tails waving about her pretty face. "If only that was the case," She bit her lip. "Kai, when Pan left five years ago she took a part of Trunks with her. No one knew about it and she wanted to keep it that way I guess but when she bumped into Trunks he found out. Kai, Pan was pregnant when she left five years ago."

To say Kai was shocked would be a grave understatement indeed. "You're kidding?"

"Oh I wish I was, sweetie, really I do. When Trunks found out he went running to her like a-a I don't know! But he's not with me right now. He gave me some cock and bull story about him still loving her or something like that." Tears began to run down her face but she quickly whipped them away.

"I won't stand for this, Kai! I won't lose the man I've worked **so** hard to get! And to a child no less!"

Kai nodded from behind his desk, his hands were intertwined with his elbows on his desk, his chin upon his intertwined fingers. "Marron, I have known you since middle school, when we met something clicked between us, I know it did. I'll admit you broke my heart when you dumped me for Trunks but I got over it cause you were truly happy with him. Now I see he's broken your heart and yet you want to get him back, are you sure you want to so this? I'm sure I could-"

Marron got up and walked behind him to lean on the large window behind his desk over looking the Manhattan skyline. She laughed softly a small smile play on her lips. "Yes, Kia, I know you still love me, but I can't go back now. I've been with Trunks for too long now, if I went with you now it would be because I retune your feelings it would be out of pure pity and I know you don't want that so don't bring the subject up again." She sighed. "I called you cause I knew you could help me, you're the only person I could turn to, Kai, are you going to turn your back on me, now, when I need you the most?" She asked turning to stare at him with unblinking blue eyes.

Kai shifted in his chair before clearing his throat. "No, never."

"Good."

"So what do you want?"

"I think the only reason Trunks ran back to Pan is because she gave him something I've been denying him: children. If I became pregnant I'm sure he would have no choice buy to come back to me, I am his wife and the needs of **our** child is greater than the product of a roll in the hey." She grinned over at Kai.

"You want to get pregnant? But how, Trunks won't sleep with you now, he's with P-"

"I know! A few days back we made love well into the next morning. That's more than enough time to conceive a child, all I need is the proof that I **am** pregnant and he'll come running back."

"But your not really pregnant how do you pant to…oh! You want me to perform a test and fill out the right paper work. Is that what your getting at?"

"Exactly, Kai. Trunks will be leaving for home soon and I know he's taking the little misses with him to let everyone know they're back together. That's where I come in."

Kai took in Marron's cold blue eyes that once shined with joy and happiness. "Are you sure this is the only way? If one thing goes wrong this whole thing could blow up in your face. You'd lose Trunks forever." He said his eyes searching hers.

For a brief moment traces of fear showed through those icy orbs by she quickly suppressed it. "Yes, I'm sure."

Kai sighed running his hand through his hair. "Alright, let's get started."

End, for now

I didn't like this, when I ran this chapter through in my head it came out different. I don't know, maybe I'll re-write it some day. Read & Review!


End file.
